Beverage forming systems that use a liquid, such as water, to form a beverage are well known. Systems that use a valve to control a liquid supply are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,442 discloses a beverage brewing apparatus with a valve to control the supply of water to a heating tank.